Happy New Year Draco
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Sideshot of And A Happy New Year! Fred and George have a surprise for Draco on New Years Day. But Draco too has a surprise for Fred and George. See how they celebrate the New Year. FW/DM/GW. Warning: Slash, M/M, language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all!**

**This is a sideshot of And a Happy New Year about Draco, Fred, and George as they celebrate the New Year.**

**Hope you like.**

* * *

**Happy New Year Draco**

The New Year has come and Draco was excited. It was a whole new year and already he knew it was going to be great. For a week he's known some news that has been both been a blessing and nerve-wracking. He went to the doctor's to see about sick mornings and spells of dizziness. The news he received was the last thing he expected but it was true and made him happy along with nervous.

He found out he was pregnant and of course he was ecstatic about it but he was nervous because he didn't know how to tell his Hell Raisers. He didn't know how they would take it. And the news of his pregnancy brought about thoughts and worries about if he, Fred, and George would ever bond. He was happy how they were now, but with the news of the pregnancy, and past thoughts of bonding, he was worried. But after a talk with his best friend Harry he decided that he was going to talk to them about it. Not now though.

Draco looked around and saw Fred and George talking to his father. It looked like a serious talk but he shrugged it off once he saw his dad smile. Plus he had to distract Sirius for a while for Harry. Harry asked him earlier to distract Sirius so he could go home and…do something. Draco really didn't want to know the details.

So, walking over to them, he said his goodbye to Harry, giving him a small wink too, and then asked to talk to Sirius for a while.

* * *

Fred and George were very nervous to talk to Lucius about asking Draco to bond with them, but they wanted Draco and they weren't going to let anything stand in there. They've put off asking him for a while now but they weren't going to wait any longer. They were only asking Lucius because that would be the first thing their Draco worried about.

"What can I do for you boys?" Lucius asked.

"We'd like to…" George started.

Fred continued, "…talk to you about…"

"…bonding with Draco." They finished together.

Lucius sighed. "I love you boys but can you refrain from the back and forth talking?"

They nodded. "Sure."

"Thank you. Now, what is it you wanted?"

Fred looked at George and George took up talking. "We'd like to talk to you about bonding with Draco."

The older man eyed them. "Are you asking for my permission?"

"Yes," Fred said.

"And if I say no."

"Then we'll go ahead anyway," they said together but in all seriousness. This was something they wanted and they wanted Lucius to understand that what they said was true. They wouldn't let Lucius stand in their way.

Lucius chuckled. "It's about time boys. Narcissa's been wondering when you were going to ask for about a year now."

They paled because they knew how Narcissa could be when she wanted something and if she wanted them to propose to Draco then the woman would probably even do it for them.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "I've held her off and told her to give you another year. Today was the last day."

Fred and George sighed in relief. "We've actually been putting it off for a few months. But no more," Fred said.

They watched as Lucius tilted his head at them before asking, "I know you two and I know that you didn't need to ask me for permission. So why are you?"

"It would make Draco happy," they said together.

Lucius smiled before nodding. "Then you have it. All I ask is that you continue making Draco happy."

"We will." They nodded.

* * *

A little after Sirius left – _'No doubt to go home to an erotic image,' _Draco thought - Draco felt arms wrapped around him and immediately knew who they were. He knew those arms well.

"Hello my Hell Raisers."

"Hello beautiful," they said.

"Can we speak to you further into the garden?" George asked.

Draco eyed them. It was too cold to go at it in the garden like they did last summer, but seeing no mischief in their eyes, he nodded. "Sure." They led him further into the garden, Draco not seeing his father and mother watching, and they sat him down on the garden bench after warming it up. Stone seats were cold in winter. "What's up?"

"Draco," Fred said, he was fidgeting with his hands a bit and Draco knew they were going to talk about something he was nervous about. Fidgeting hands were a tell sign that Fred was nervous and when Draco looked at George he saw him nibbling down on his bottom lip. This was something they were both nervous about.

"What?" he asked in a whisper, thinking the worst. Were they going to end it after the years they've been together, before he had a chance to tell them that they were going to be fathers?

"You know we love you right?" Draco slowly nodded. "Ever since we saw you your first year we thought you were beautiful."

George continued. "Of course we didn't think anything sexual towards you since you were only eleven, but as you got older and as you became more beautiful, we started to get to know you just by watching you."

"Our want to get to know you personally grew quickly. So when you finally let us get to know you inside and out, we instantly fell in love."

Draco had silent tears falling down his eyes. _'Damn hormones!'_ Of course he was ignoring the fact that those didn't kick in for a while. To know they've wanted him before that Christmas years ago. He had thought it was just an instant thing, something they wanted one time and end it when he had been attracted to them since he was thirteen. That was part of the reason why he denied and ignored them when they were chasing him.

"Draco," they said.

"We love you and want to continue loving you." Fred said as he got down on one knee.

"We want to continue making you happy," George added as he too got down on one knee.

"So Draco," they said as they both got out a ring and held it out. "Will you bond with us?"

Draco stared at them in shock and could only stare in shock. They each held a ring that looked identical but when Draco looked closely there were some differences. He also saw that they went together so that they became one ring.

"Say yes!"

They turned to see Narcissa bouncing up and down a few feet away with Lucius' hand over her mouth. He mouthed sorry and dragged her away as much as she protested.

They all chuckled and Draco looked at his Hell Raisers before nodding. "Yes, I'll bond with you."

The smiles on their faces would forever be tattooed in Draco's mind.

He leaned forward to kiss both men before they slipped the rings on his left hand - it went on the left until the bonding and then it would switch to the right. Draco watched as the rings fit together like two puzzle pieces and he couldn't stop smiling.

"Let's go home," Draco said.

The twins beamed and held out their hands for him to grab and help up. As soon as they were all standing, they walked back to the Manor and after a few quick words with his parents and Arthur, they went to the fireplace and flooed home.

Draco never saw the look passed between Fred and George.

* * *

'_How the hell do I get myself in situations like this? Well, not like this but it seems to feel like it with Fred and George.'_

Right now Draco was tied to the bed by some Slytherin green silk ties. They weren't too tight to cut off his circulation but not too loose to let him get out. His arms were spread out to the bedposts and his legs were tied bent and wide open. He wished he could say he's never felt so exposed, but with how much Fred and George liked tying him up and having him open, he couldn't.

But that wasn't it. No, George was sucking and licking his nipples, bringing moans and groans to his lips while Fred was between his legs, licking and sucking on his cock. The problem? Another damn silk tie was tied about his cock as a cock ring, stopping him from climaxing. It didn't help that there was a voice activated dildo that Fred and George commanded up his ass and was pounding against his prostate on each stroke and was enlarging every few seconds.

Draco's back arched off the bed and he cried out as the toy enlarged again. "Please!"

"No Draco."

Damn! Why did he ask? He knew that asking prolonged it, though he wasn't complaining. This was highly enjoyable. Who was he kidding? This was bloody fantastic and he would have come five times now if that damned tie wasn't around his cock stopping him.

He whimpered when George pulled back from his nipples and whimpered again when he saw him stroking himself. That wasn't fair.

"Ooh lookie Gred. I think Draco wants a taste."

"Then let him have a taste."

"Do you think he deserves it?"

Draco was nodding his head quickly, never taking his eyes off that hard cock in front of him that he could taste already. There was precum leaking from the tip and Draco licked his lips in anticipation. "Please," he whimpered.

"Yes," Fred nodded. "I think he's earned it."

George nodded back and straddled Draco's chest, tracing Draco's lips with his cock, smearing his precum over Draco's lips. "Damn Draco," he murmured. "Fred look at him."

Draco heard a faint moan from between his legs but he was more focused on George's cock. He opened his mouth and felt his mouth instantly filled with George's cock. He moaned, sending a vibration around the cock, and sucked.

George moaned as his head fell back and Draco did it again. He pulled his head back and licked the tip, sucking it before swallowing it again with his tongue swirling. He moaned occasionally when the toy hit his prostate and Fred licked his cock, which made George moan and thrust into his mouth. Soon George was fucking his mouth while Fred was practically shouting for the toy to go faster and faster.

"I'm…I'm coming!" George shouted and shot his load in Draco's mouth.

Draco swallowed it all with a few leisure licks. "Merlin Draco," George moaned as he leaned forward to catch his breath.

"Forge I think Draco would like to come now," Fred said.

"Yes," Draco gasped as the toy continued going. If he looked down he was sure his cock would be purple.

George nodded and crawled off of Draco's chest and then loosened the ties so he could crawl under Draco. "What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"You'll see," George whispered and licked the shell of his ear.

'_Damn him using his sensitive spots.'_

Draco groaned at the sensation but hissed when Fred took out the dildo. "It's okay," Fred whispered.

"Please just fuck me! I want to come!"

"Oh you'll come," Fred growled as both Fred and George slowly thrust into Draco's hole.

Draco screamed at feeling stretched and his head fell back onto George's shoulder, who immediately latched onto his neck.

"You like that don't you?" Fred growled as he pulled back and thrust back in.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Scream it," George ordered as Fred took his turn at Draco's neck.

"Yes!"

As Fred thrust in and out George moved Draco's hips so both he and Fred were moving inside Draco, making all of them moan. "Merlin you feel good," George moaned.

"Tight," Fred grunted as he slammed back in.

"Hot," George nearly screamed.

"Please!" Draco yelled with a tear falling down his cheek. He needed to come.

"Gred," George gritted out. "Let him come."

A second later Draco felt the tie untying from around him and after George stroked him two times he screamed his release, his contracting muscles bringing George and Fred with him.

They were all a big pile of exhausted panting flesh and Draco had never felt happier. That was probably why he couldn't get the stupid grin to leave his face. He felt the ties being untied from his legs and arms and felt the blood flow back in his arms after being the way they were for so long.

Draco was sandwiched between Fred and George after they cleaned him and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Draco woke a few hours later with Fred and George's hands smoothing over him. "You okay Draco?" Fred asked.

He nodded and snuggled deeper into George's chest while Fred scooted closer into Draco's back. "I'm great."

"We didn't hurt you did we?"

"No," he yawned.

"Draco," Fred said.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever go to the doctor's about how you've been feeling?"

He froze, but figured it was time to tell them. He nodded and turned to lie on his back so he was facing both of them.

"I went."

"Did they find anything?" George asked as he ran his fingers through Draco's hair.

"Yes."

The fingers froze as they both stiffened and looked down at him. "What?" they asked.

Draco never was good at breaking news, so he just blurted it out. "I'm pregnant."

Fred and George looked at Draco and then down at his stomach. "You are?" they asked still staring at his stomach.

"Yes."

Their hands instantly went to his stomach to feel it, as if they could feel the baby, and smiled so bright Draco thought he was going to go blind. "You're pregnant!" Fred screamed as he placed at kiss to Draco's stomach, George doing the same.

"This is wonderful!"

Draco smiled at them. How did he ever doubt they wouldn't take the news well?

"Happy New Year you two."

"Happy New Year Draco."


	2. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

**Twelve years later . . .**

McGonagall was sitting in her office - she took over Dumbledore's position when he retired - and she was staring at the four children in front of her, waiting for their parents. She just sat there staring at the children, not saying a word. It always made the students squirmed when she was quiet and these four children knew that best, so it worked better on them.

A knock came from the door and she called them to enter.

Draco, Fred, and George came through the door along with their six year old daughter as Harry, Sirius, and their five year old son followed along with Ron and Hermione and their three year old son.

"Ah thank you for coming. Please take a seat."

"What did you four do now?" Hermione asked as she took a seat and place their son on her lap. Everyone else followed and Harry held his son on his lap and Draco held his daughter on his.

The four children sat on one side while the parents sat on the other. The children in trouble were the second year Malfoy-Weasley twins, the second year Potter-Black daughter, and the first year Granger-Weasley son. They each hung their heads but McGonagall knew they weren't ashamed. And so did their parents.

"What'd they do now Minerva?" Harry asked.

"Well, would one of you like to tell them?" she asked the four students.

They all looked at each other before Scorpius Malfoy-Weasley spoke - not surprising since he was the oldest of the four even though he was only older than the other two seconds years by minutes and hours.

"Well, it seems that a prank was pulled during lunch today."

"Really?" Draco drawled and elbowed Fred and George when they smiled.

"Yes. Halfway through lunch a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs started exotic dancing on the tables."

McGonagall watched as Fred, George, Sirius, and Ron tried to not laugh while Hermione, Draco, and Harry were scowling at their spouses. And the younger children looked confused about what exotic dancing was.

"I see," Harry said. "Well, who do you think is responsible?"

McGonagall had no idea why she was shocked that Harry would ask something like that and not accuse the children right away even though everyone in the room knew it was them. It was hard for the children not to prank when Fred and George were pranksters, Harry was the son of Prongs, and Sirius was an original Marauder. Rose was the only child so far that wasn't into pranks. She was like her mother Hermione. She was a bookworm and into studying. That was why she was sorted into Ravenclaw. The others ended up in both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Scorpius and Elizabeth were in Slytherin while Alexandra and Hugo were in Gryffindor.

The three younger ones weren't showing any signs of pranking, but that could always change. Minerva was just happy Timothy had already graduated because him and these four kids were a nightmare. They were almost worse than the Marauders.

"I believe these four are responsible."

"Well," Ron said. "If I'm correct, the charm to pull something off like that isn't taught in second year, definitely not first."

Fred and George nodded. "You're correct. Actually," they smirked. "It's an upper year but anyone who's into studying and information could learn it."

The others nodded as McGonagall just blinked. They certainly couldn't be implying that Rose was responsible for that prank.

"I guess we'll never know," Sirius sighed as he tried not to smile.

McGonagall shook her head. They had no proof that it was them, but she knew it. Even if Rose did know the charm, she was sure Rose didn't do it. Most likely the four got it from her some way and then they used it in the prank.

"Well, there is no proof, so we'll just have to let them go, but know that I'm watching."

"Yes Grandma," they all said with a cheeky grin.

McGonagall rolled her eyes and waved them out. She'd catch them on the next one.

She still couldn't believe they would try to suggest that sweet Rose would do such a thing.

The parents and three younger ones stayed after for some tea as the four students left the office to go back to class.

* * *

Scorpius, Alexandra, Elizabeth, and Hugo walked down the spiraling staircase and saw Rose, Lilia, and Frank waiting for them.

"I saw everyone go up earlier. Are you in trouble?" Rose asked.

"No," Scorpius and Alexandra smirked. They were just like their twin fathers. They talked at the same time and finished each other questions, constantly asked if they could read each other's minds. They neither confirmed nor denied that.

"They knew we didn't know the spell for something for that." Hugo said as he went to stand next to Lilia. He had a bit of a crush for the adorable blonde.

"Do you know anyone who would know the kind of charm that it took to do that spell?" Elizabeth asked as she occasionally glanced at Scorpius. She had a little crush on the red head.

Rose shook her head, but the other six children knew her well so they saw the small smile on her lips. "I have no idea who could know it except for a few sixth and seventh years."

"Well, they were pretty genius," Alexandra said.

They all were silent for a while, looking around at each other, before they all burst into fits of giggles. They all high-fived Rose who was beaming. "Great job."

"You know," they heard drawled behind them, "if you're going to congratulate Rose, you might want to do it in secret."

They all turned around to see their parents, including Neville and Luna who had been on their way to Minerva's office when they heard the others were there. They taught at Hogwarts.

All the kids paled and looked at their parents, who just smiled and took turns high-fiving Rose.

"Oh honestly, you all are as bad as the children." McGonagall said from the behind the parents.

McGonagall looked at all of her students, past and present, and just didn't find it in her heart to punish Rose - though she was shocked to find out it was her all along. She just shook her head. "Get out of here, all of you." They all nodded and turned to leave but she added, "I'll see you all for dinner tomorrow."

They all beamed. "Yes Grandma."

McGonagall smiled while shaking her head as she thought, _'This is going to be an interesting year.'_

**The End.**

* * *

**Alright, for those of you who didn't read the other stories, or have read it but need a little help, here's a list of all the children. Plus I have new children and two I never spoke about or even mentioned in the other stories.**

**Scorpius (2****nd**** year Slytherin), Alexandra (2****nd**** year Gryffindor), and six year old daughter - Parents: Draco, Fred, and George**

**Elizabeth (2****nd**** year Slytherin) and five year old son - Parents: Harry and Sirius**

**Rose (4****th**** year Ravenclaw), Hugo (1****st**** year Gryffindor), and three year old son - Parents: Hermione and Ron**

**Frank (4****th**** year Gryffindor) and Lilia (1****st**** year Ravenclaw) - Parents: Neville and Luna**

**Timothy (19 years old/Slytherin) - Adoptive Parents: Remus and Severus**

**Hope you liked! Please Review!**

**Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
